Starlight
by Biersackddict
Summary: "T-Then next time I'll come and hang out with you!" I'm still waiting for it to come true... RinxShiemi, SPOILER!


Alright! This is my first Ao no Exorcist fanfic so maybe I can get a little confused around here since I barely started watching and reading it since… yesterday. Don't blame me, it wasn't my fault to get to know this anime after so looong. Anyways, excuse me for any misspelling, grammatical errors or such. I'm not a native English speaker so it's common for me to be mistaken. Otherwise, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Ao no Exorcist is property of Kazue Katou and will always be that way.

Let me also warn any of you who haven't read the manga for spoiler. A mayor spoiler so please, don't likie, no readie~!

* * *

><p>How does it feel when you're not able of helping someone? It sometimes hurts when somebody else takes the risks instead of oneself, which marks guilt buried deep within one's conscious. It is like a wound, a very mortal wound in which you had been stabbed before, not wanting to heal ever like before. Even so, it may seem like it's gone though, you can still feel it inside you.<p>

Every time someone cries for help, everything she does is trip on her first step while as fast as the others go, they can jump over those obstacles. She can't. It's scarred in her, her weakness wins over her. They say people keep getting better as they gain experience whenever time passes. Although, her world was different…

Completely different.

She is Shiemi Moriyama, fifteen years old and first time attending to school, Cram School to be more specific. She knows enough about healing wounds which really helps other people. It is nice to be able to help others, little by little but at the end it still makes the big difference. One thing she asks herself, every single moment she doesn't depend on no one else but her… How can I heal this wound of mine?

Apparently, without having her notice, every tiny bit she sees him makes the injury close, making her to captivate to be stronger, smarter and more independent of herself. Shiemi cannot get enough of the way he enthralled the girl. Without even thinking, every time he senses danger he blasts off running with no doubt they need him.

Oh, how much she admired him. Wanting to help her friends that way, knowing how strong and able of accomplishing that heroism is easy as a piece of cake. Wanting to be useful and a good companion in one of the higher rank, difficult missions one day. Wanting to be let known around, to be brave and not that shy girl who can't even get herself a pair of friends unless she asks. Before it, she hesitates but still…

Of course, here were talking about Rin Okumura.

Even remembering how Shiemi wasn't any use in their first mission. If only she hadn't ran off to chase that child. If only she hadn't left Rin alone even in _such _situation. If only… She regretted it, wished to time travel and change those mistakes of her. There was only one memory she left as a promise herself, even if he didn't remember by now, she did. Because she was still longing for that, remembering that day…

"…Okay, Rin, you can look on the right side and I'll search on the left!" Shiemi stated happily, ponting below a pair benches. Rin was left eye widened within the sight of Shiemi wearing her new uniform.

_H-huh? _The boy thought, still staring at the girl up and down. _Isn't… Isn't this kinda… _

He blushed at just the simple thought. _A bit… like a d-date?_

Shiemi seemed so happy to not even notice this. Instead, the boy erased his thoughts simply getting into the mood and please to what he had been given right at this moment._ It's pretty amazing! It feels really familiar._

Rin smiled sluggishly as he wondered. _It must be 'cause of the uniform…_

The blonde turned around slowly, wondering why he was looking at her like a… stupid. Just when she decided that it was time to wake up and continue with the mission.

"…Rin! Are you with me?" She blurted out as the boy woke up looking around and ended up staring at her with a flustered face.

"You bet!" He sweat dropped as Shiemi bought the lie. _Seriously, is she really this… dumb?_

After a while, Shiemi just kept making weird faces and he asked why she had done so. The response was stupid, until the conversation grew turning into something personal from the blonde. She didn't seem sad at all, since all she could do now was accept the past that had already been done forever and will never come back.

"I've been longing to go to an amusement park for as long as I remember," She looked down slowly. "But when I was younger I couldn't handle because of the amount of sheer people there. But I think the present me will be alright!" Shiemi turned back up and paused for a moment.

Rin looked at her face for a while until she returned his gaze. She fisted her hand in a heroic way as she spoke more from her story.

"The stalls and rides look so lively and fun… Next time I want to come here to play, not on a mission!" She nodded to herself, while aside he sweet dropped at her 'great' determination. This was really turning ridiculous but suddenly an idea popped into his head.

He just stood and faced her exactly where the wind blew. "T-Then next time I'll come and hang out with you!" His blush was barely noticeable and couldn't help but look away at her stare. A few times she blinked and stared for a moment before smiling widely and sending him the response he didn't really expect.

"Yeah!" Shiemi lastly replied, the boy immediately faced her with a major blush on his face, eyes widened in surprise with the words still echoing in his ears and trapped between his skull as he slowly processed them.

"S-Seriously? Y-Y-Y-You sure?" Rin pointed at her surprisingly as Shiemi simply nodded, her smile never leaving her face.

"Yep! Let's go for sure!" She replied with a small giggle.

And that was something she will long for, will never that promise leave her memories. Although, she still had a doubt… Why? The reason why would she keep this simple conversation, or much said fun between friends mean so much to her? There has to be a reason but even the more she thought, the more the idea left her leaving her completely unreasonable.

Another thing would be, when is that day coming? How did that help her become stronger as she wished to be… Who knows!

All she cared about was that happening, some day, but sure.


End file.
